totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakaki
Sakaki Mizuno, labeled The Very Moe Girl, was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Shy doesn't begin to describe Sakaki. The small Asian girl is always seen seated alone at lunch, staying by herself in-between classes, and stays in her room at home. If anyone ever paid attention to her, she'd hunch up and dart off. It's not that Sakaki doesn't trust people, she just cannot stand attention. Even people looking at her in the hallways makes her hide behind her books or hands. When her teacher once called on her to answer a question, she fainted. While she keeps to herself, she enjoys creating and crafting. Her collection of pillows and stuffed animals were all made by her, and she cares for three cats (Toyo, Ochaka, and Yagura). She also enjoys swimming in the community pool when no one else is there. Timid even among her family, her siblings and parents have to coax conversation out of her. Only once in a while has someone been able to break through that moe attitude of hers, and seen the sweet, open, and friendly girl that hides underneath her uber-shy shell. All it takes is to really get to know her. To sign up for international broadcasted Total Drama is her biggest nightmare, but she and her parents decided it would be the best way to cure her shyness; sadly, Sakaki doesn't even believe in herself to do that, let alone win. So how long can such a moe girl last in such wild competition? Can she win the whole deal, maybe even make friends with the loud bunch of competitors known as the cast of TDI? And will she fall for a certain dreadlocks-wearing philosopher? Coverage When Sakaki first arrived, Chris decided to have fun with her shy personality, and got everyone to give her a big welcome, freaking her out. Only by Sebastian's gentle encouragement could she face the new contestants. In the Rookie vs. Veteran challenge she had to hold a bunch of animals without screaming while competing against Dj and Dj in his panic threw a snake on her. Since then, Sakaki has been incredibly shy with everyone, and only slightly communicative with certain people. This shyness has made her almost unnoticeable by most, until they realize that Sakaki is still in the contest. She's not been forced into anything just yet, and seems to be gaining a little courage in that she's talking to people. One major thing is her reaction when people compliment her, especially on being "cute." Sakaki freaks and/or faints when she's complimented, but is getting slightly better. Sakaki has also been okay in challenges, and not caused any losses; if anything, her freak-outs when getting attention have won her a few, like earning first place in the pre-challenge for the boat ride challenge. Love Interests As mentioned above in her profile, Sakaki might (well, will) fall for Sebastian. He is her comfort and her apparent crush, as she always stumbles talking about him, but he is one of the few people she can actually talk to and not be too scared around. Sakaki/Sebastian is the only proven couple, told to us by the KN. The relationship has continued in that Sakaki sticks close to him when she is scared, and gets very shy when people ask her about how things are going between them. Izzy has encouraged Sakaki a great deal, but the moe still has more gap to bridge than bridge to cross. VR Challenges Sakaki has survived the Giant Monster VR Challenge, mainly due to be carried (literally) by Izzy; their combined effort was enough to destroy the giant centipede. In the Zombie challenge, Sakaki was obliterated when Zachary and Owen were fighting over a grenade launcher (and had taken out Leshawna and Sebastian beforehand). In the Vampire challenge, Zachary shot her accidentally with a crossbow when she was running from vampires. In the Alien challenge, she was killed by the overpowered aliens with a blow. In the Super VR, she traveled with the heroes to the final destination, but was defeated by Mandy's Cthulhu Junior. Trivia *Sakaki's full name is Sakaki Mizuno. Her first name is a tribute to Sakaki of Azumanga Daioh, and her last name is a tribute to Ami Mizuno, known to most as Senshi (Sailor) Mercury. *Her character design draws from not only the two characters her name is a shout-out to (AD's Sakaki is a moe but mistaken for an action girl, and Sailor Mercury is brainy but book-in-the-nose), she also draws from other shy characters in animés, most notably Hinata from Naruto. Her shoes were colored light blue as a nod to Hinata's glowing eyes. *Her cats' names are all shout-outs to the other Azumanga Daioh characters (Toyo = Tomo and Yomi, Ochaka = Osaka and Chiyo, Yagura = Yomi and Kagura). *Sakaki speaks English and Japanese. *She lives with her parents and several siblings. *Sakaki has not kissed anyone yet on the show, but Izzy has licked her face (if you think that's weird, remember: it's Izzy). *Sakaki is the third-shortest teenager, slightly taller than Carol and Beth. *According to her official profile: **Sakaki likes cooking, stuffed animals, cats and swimming. **Sakaki dislikes crowds, loud people and loud noises. **She joined TDB in an attempt to cure her extreme shyness. Also to make some friends. **Sakaki's favorite TDI originals are Beth, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, and Trent. *Sakaki owns a large collection of stuffed animals; her favorite is a large tiger. (Its name is currently unknown.) ﻿Gallery TDB Sakaki.jpg|Sakaki, drawn by Cid-Vicious. TDB Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian, Sakaki's love interest. Drawn by Cid-Vicious. Sakaki.jpg|Sakaki from Azumanga Daioh, inspiration to our Sakaki in several ways. Sakaki_Mai.jpg|Sakaki as Mai from King of Fighters. Drawn by Lord Akiyama. Sakaki.png|Sakaki by Beanme100 Evil!Sakaki.jpg|Sakaki, the evil mastermind, drawn by xXBloodPaperXx HEADCANNON.jpg|A Gwen-Sakaki-Xander friendship headcannon, drawn by xXBloodPaperXx Related Pages *Sakaki and Sebastian Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Monster Truck Category:The Dusk Category:The Slayers Category:Females